


A Hell of a Night

by Skaiikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaiikru/pseuds/Skaiikru
Summary: Dr. Clarke Griffin is in her second year of residency at Arkadia Hospital when one hell of a night gets a lot worse. I'm bad at summaries tbh.





	1. A night she won't forget

**Author's Note:**

> A random scenario that popped into my head. First time posting. All my mistakes are my own and I do not own anything dealing with the 100. I just really enjoy Clexa.

The night literally could not get worse. Working 36 hours straight in an ER in downtown NYC was a nightmare within a nightmare. 

A massive pile up left the ER in standing room only. It took several hours to get the critical cases stable. She saw a lot of different traumas tonight, from protruding bones to completely amputated limbs, to burns that covered a large portion of their bodies. It wasn't something she would be forgetting anytime soon. She could hear her mother telling her that working here would be fun. A new adventure every day, it would be so busy that she wouldn't even notice her residency was over. 

Chuckling to herself, her mother was definitely right about the new adventure bit, but two years into her residency she felt like she had aged at least 10 years. 

All she can think of now is her bed calling her name and not moving for the next 24 hours. 

Sighing she said goodbye to the few stragglers in the break room and headed to the exits. Tugging her jacket closer to herself as she stepped out into the dark streets of NYC she began the trek to the small apartment she called home. Living within a few blocks of the hospital made her life fairly easy, not having to worry about driving in the stand still traffic or cramming into the subway. The walk home also gave her a chance to decompress, feeling the small chill in the air helped to relax her. This was more or less back to her normal routine. 

Until she heard the deafening gunshot ring out. Her head whipped to the left only to be met with a shoulder to the face that knocked her flat on her back. Her head hit the sidewalk leaving her dazed. She could hear the footsteps receding and eventually nothing. 

Everything hurt, her hands were cut/scrapped from the fall, head was absolutely throbbing, nose was definitely broken, and a steady stream of blood was coming. Taking some tissue she kept in her jacket she did the best she could to stop the bleeding. Carefully getting up her head was spinning, she needed to go back to the hospital; a low groan was heard coming from the alleyway to her left catching her attention. 

She peeked around the edge to see a woman propped up against the dumpster hand clutching her stomach. The woman's shirt was stained dark red alarming her quickly.

This jump started her adrenaline and put her into full doctor mode, she made her way over to the woman and knelt down. She quickly noted the woman had lost a lot of blood. 

"Hey, can you hear me," she asked the woman, trying to gauge her consciousness. 

The woman nodded her head, her breathing was shallow and her eyes were glazed. This wasn't good. 

"Alright, I'm calling for help," she already had 911 dialed as she spoke to the woman. She moved the woman's hands to reveal a clear gunshot wound to her lower abdomen. Cradling her phone between her shoulder and ear she applied pressure to the woman's abdomen earning a groan from the woman. 

"This is Dr. Clarke Griffin I have a gunshot victim in the alleyway of East 28th and 3rd street, she has lost a lot of blood, shallow breathing, and in early stages of shock," 

The woman grabbed Clarke's hand causing her to look up from her own bloody hands. The woman looked straight into Clarke's eyes and whispered, "Angel," and shortly lost consciousness. 

The sirens became painfully loud as she tried keeping the woman alive. EMT's surrounded her getting the woman onto the stretcher. Her hands never left the woman's wound as she was rolled into ER. 

"What have we got," questioned Dr. Kane 

"Gunshot wound to the lower abdomen, lots of blood loss, lost consciousness about 5 minutes ago," Clarke stated as she stepped away from the woman. 

"Dr. Griffin what happened to you," Dr. Kane glanced at her as he began prepping the patient for surgery. 

Clarke completely forgot about her own injuries and once he mentioned them the pain came back full force. 

"The shooter ran into me and knocked me down," she replied removing the bloody tissues from her nose, wincing from the pain. 

"Go get checked and go home, that's an order Griff," Dr. Kane began wheeling the woman away to surgery. 

Clarke sighed as she made her way to her mother's office to get checked out. 

Yeah. This is definitely a day she wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.


	2. A long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the late update. Last minute papers and finals were destroying my life. That's over with so I promise more frequent updates! This is set two days after the incident.

It was always so peaceful here. Relaxing in a hand carved boat that her grandfather made letting the gentle current of the stream carry her away. The birds there to remind her she's not entirely alone. It would be so easy to forget everything, student loan debt, residency, her lack luster of a love life and just let all the problems float away. 

"Dr. Griffin you're wanted in room 408," a familiar nurse poked her head into the on-call room to inform her. 

"Thanks Echo," Clarke responded while stretching out the kinks from the horrible beds, she had been dreaming more about her grandfather lately, she always did when she got stressed, "This isn't the WebMD flesh eating bacteria guy, right?" 

"No," Echo replied chuckling, "It's the gunshot victim you came in with the other night, there's some cops in there wanting to ask you some questions," 

Clarke nodded in response and began buttoning up her lab coat, "Better go get this over with then,". Echo smiled in response and left Clarke to her own devices. 

To be honest she knew who was in room 408 before she asked Echo. During almost any down time she stood outside the room looking through the window to make sure the woman was still alive. After the surgery the patient was still in critical condition, the bullet wasn't a through-and-through, and ended up getting lodged in her kidney. Only by sheer luck did the bullet miss her spinal cord. She would be in and out consciousness for the next few days due to the medications she was on. Once the patient was situated in her room Clarke sought out her family only to find little to nothing to go on. No driver's license, no state ID, no social, not even a cell phone. Although it struck her has odd, she assumed the shooter took it and left it at that until the cops decided to show up. Speaking of, she could hear distinctive mumbling as she neared the patients room.

Shock would be an understatement for what she saw.

Any other time a police officer would show up to the hospital only one or two would come to take the statements, gather the evidence, and whatever else they needed. Not for this gun shot victim, what Clarke would assume was the entire squadron was waiting in, out, and around the patients room. Her pace slowed taking in the sight, several officers were huddled around the doorway staring into the patients room while talking quietly amongst themselves, and a couple were sitting in chairs lining the outside wall of the room with their heads hung low. If this was Echo's definition of 'some' she'd hate to figure out what a lot was.

As Clarke neared the gathering of cops she cleared her throat to get their attention. She's never seen so many eyes whip around to face her that quickly, it was almost discerning. A man standing with the group huddled outside the door approached her. He was tall, dark skinned, tattoos going down his left arm with various symbols that resembled tribal use, and a few scars battering his face giving him the rugged look. His eyes were bloodshot as if he pulled an all-nighter or had been crying recently, judging by the scene she wouldn't have been surprised if it was both.

"Dr. Griffin," the man asked.

"Yes, that's me," 

"Great, I'm officer Forrester feel free to call me Lincoln though. Our chief would like to talk to you," Lincoln pointed to a older woman sat next to the bed of the patient, her hand was clasped in the patients.

"Alright, but can you tell me why there is so many officers here," Clarke looked back towards Lincoln, "We didn't even have an ID for this patient, she's listed as Jane Doe 313."

Lincoln looked back towards the patient and exhaled a sigh.

"I believe that would be better explained by the chief," he replied, "Come, I will let her know you are here,"

Clarke followed as Lincoln talked to the few officers crowding the doorway, telling them to move back so he and Clarke could get through. Once through the woman Lincoln pointed out earlier stood up and made her way over to meet them.

"Thank you Officer Forrester, you must be Dr. Griffin," She stuck out her hand, "I'm Police Chief Indra Woods,"

"Nice to meet you," Clarke shook her hand, "May I ask what the hell is going on,"

Indra let out a sad chuckle, "I take it no one has informed you of anything,"

"No, I mentioned to Officer Forrester that we didn't even have an ID for this patient yet, so you can imagine why I'm a little confused,"

Indra went back to her chair next to the patient and held her hand. A woman standing in the corner of the room came forward and placed a hand on Indra's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"It's understandable, this is Officer Lexa Woods," Indra squeezed the woman's hand on her shoulder, "she is my youngest daughter, while this one," Indra pointed to the patient Clarke had been keeping a watchful eye on, "is my oldest daughter Anya Woods, she was in an undercover operation, so even if you found her ID it would've been useless. When we hadn't heard from her we checked hospitals to see if anyone matched her description. I cannot thank you enough Dr. Griffin," Indra squeezed Anya's hand and looked up at her.

"Of course Chief Woods," Clarke half smiled back. 

"If you have time Officer Woods will ask you the questions we need regarding what happened," 

"Of course," Clarke replied while looking at the younger Woods sister, she was approaching her with the same tired look that Lincoln held.

"Dr. Griffin," Officer Woods held her hand out like her mother had.

"Officer Woods," Clarke shook her hand.

"Please call me Lexa, Anya is the original officer Woods," Lexa smiled at her.

"Alright Lexa," Clarke smiled back, "do you want to do this here or," she trailed off letting Lexa decide what to do.

"I need some coffee, care to show me where a decent cup is," Lexa motioned towards the door.

"I think I can handle that," Clarke followed behind Lexa, pausing at the door when Lexa grasped Lincoln's forearm sharing a hard look. 

Clarke lead Lexa towards one of the staff break rooms. Clarke glanced over to Lexa as they walked, she was a very attractive woman, about an inch or two taller than her, long brown hair, olive skin tone, a sleeve of tattoos on right arm similar to Lincoln's, not to mention the uniform which in itself was a very nice sight. Clarke shook her head, she shouldn't be checking out the patients sister at a time like this, completely unprofessional. The walk was short leading to the small little break room, it was fairly empty given the late hour giving them plenty of privacy. Clarke made her way towards the coffee machine and poured two cups.

"So Dr. Griffin, care to explain what you saw," Lexa took the cup from Clarke

"Please call me Clarke, and sure but it's not a lot," Clarke took a seat at the table.

"Anything is better than nothing Clarke," Lexa took out a small notepad

"Alright well, I had just gotten off of work and started walking home when I had heard a gunshot at East 28th and 3rd Street, the perp ran into me giving me a broken nose, and a few stitches," Clarke rubbed her bruised nose for emphasis.

"Did you get a look at him at all," Lexa was taking notes on what she has just said.

"Uh no, but I think there's a security camera across the street in the bank, maybe it caught something," Clarke's pager started going off, "Sorry I have to go, two crit cases just came in to the ER,"

"Of course, here," Lexa took out a business card and began writing on the bottom of it, "if you think of anything else please give me a call,"

Clarke grabbed the business card and saw Lexa's cell phone number written on the bottom. "Sure thing,"

Clarke left the room to tend to her cases that just came in, leaving Lexa to finish writing up the notes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa's cell phone started ringing. It was her mother.

"Woods,"

"Anything," Indra asked

"No, but definitely in her territory," Lexa replied.

"You know what to do then," with that Indra hung up.

Lexa got up and looked towards the direction Clarke went towards. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Questions? Comments? Snide Remarks?
> 
> Since introductions have been made, expect Chapters going between Lexa POV and Clarke POV.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a couple of days after Lexa interviews Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your support, you all are amazing! There will be a Trigedesleng phrase in here the translation will be in the end notes. Hope you guys enjoy!

Clarkes information about the bank security camera was actually useful. You couldn't make out the face or really any discerning markers of the man, but the jacket he was wearing supported a logo she was all too familiar with. A solid white trident covered in ice set against a snow-covered mountain. The Queen's Men, a mafia style group that has terrorized NYC for the past 50 years, led by Nia Queen and Dante Wallace. They ran anything from prostitution, illegal gambling, hired hits, there was no limit. Lexa's mother has been trying to bring them down for years, ever since her father's death had led back to Nia herself. 

Lexa leaned back in her desk chair placing her hands over her face trying to shake the exhaustion. Did The Queen's Men know who they shot? If they didn't they're sure to know soon enough. Where does that leave Clarke in this though? 

Lexa stood and grabbed her jacket, she needed some fresh air and something to eat according to her growling stomach. She walked a couple of blocks over to a local dinner ran by a tall scraggly fellow. 

"Evening Woods," greeted the man with a lop-sided smile, "what can I get you tonight," 

"Hey Blake, just the usual thanks," Lexa smiled back as she seated herself at the bar top. 

Bellamy Blake a rough around the edges kind of guy, but he had a heart of gold. He was a skinny guy, with dark brown hair in a shaggy cut. He took over the diner from his uncle when he passed about a year ago. From what Lexa understood the guy practically raised his sister Octavia who worked their part-time. 

"Here ya go Lex," a plate of food slid down the bar-top and landed directly in front of her. 

"Getting better at that Octavia, how's school going" Lexa asked while taking a bite out of her stack of pancakes. 

"Pretty good, I take the BAR exam soon so I'm pretty nervous," Octavia moved her long brown hair back into a ponytail to begin cleaning the back counter. Even to a complete stranger you could see the resemblance in the two siblings. The same brown hair, facial structures, similar personalities and the temper when someone pissed them off. 

"You'll do fine, Lincoln studied law for a bit I can ask if he has any pointers for you," 

Octavia's face tinted pink at the mention of Lincoln. The two had been dancing around each other's feelings for months now, it seems everyone knew that they liked each other except themselves. 

"That'd be great," she smiled. 

Lexa started to make a witty remark when the X File's theme song started blaring from her phone. It was an unknown number, making her hesitate before answering. 

"Woods," 

"I thought you went by Lexa because Anya was the original Woods," 

Clarke. The blonde-haired beauty that hadn't left her mind since the hospital. She had been hoping she'd call sooner even if it was something to do with this case. 

"Dr. Griffin, to what do I owe the pleasure," Lexa replied while finishing the last bite of her food. 

Octavia whipped her head around at the mention of Dr. Griffin. 

"I know I'm probably being paranoid, but I feel like someone has been watching me all day and I was wondering if you weren't busy you could give me a ride home. I'd ask one of my coworkers but they're all staying later or on call for the night. My mother is still in surgery so who knows when she's going to be done and--," Clarke continued to ramble on. 

"Clarke it's fine, I'll be there in ten minutes." Lexa smiled. 

"Thank you so much," Clarke breathed a sigh of relief. 

With that they ended the call and Lexa started gathering her things. 

Octavia slowly made her way back down towards Lexa, pretending to be wiping down the counter top. 

"So, Lexa, what are you doing with one of my best friends" 

Lexa looked up quick into Octavia's eyes, "You know Clarke," 

"Of course, her, Raven, Bells, and I went through most of schooling together, we practically lived in Mrs. G's house once mom died," 

"I'll make sure to say hi for you then," 

"Oh, don't worry I'm texting her now," 

"To answer your previous question did you hear about Anya," 

Octavia looked back to Lexa and sadly nodded, "Yeah I did, how's she doing," 

"She's stable now, should be released in a couple of days. Clarke was the one that found and saved her, she ended up getting injured by the shooter herself. I questioned her the other day about the incident and she called because she needs a ride home," 

Octavia's eyes practically bulged out of her head, "She what?! She's so dead for not telling me this," 

Octavia picked back up her phone and began furiously typing to what Lexa could only assume was a message to Clarke. 

"Blake can I get two coffees to go, please," Lexa looked towards the older brother. He nodded and gave her the coffee. 

With that she sat some money on the counter and waved bye to the Blake's and set off towards her police car. 

The drive to the hospital was shorter than she expected, she gave pause to the alleyway that could've ended her sister's life. She wondered if she could ever look down that alleyway the same or would it always be this dark cloud constantly over it, like the scary house on top of the hill. 

As she parked the car around front and typed out a message to let Clarke know she was there. As soon as the message was sent, Clarke emerged from the building in navy blue scrubs and a small black jacket. It made her seem like she was glowing from the contrast with a golden hair. Lexa was too busy staring that she forgot to unlock the car door making Clarke peer down into the window to see what was going on. Lexa fumbled for the unlock button on the door panel, starting to roll down her own window before finding the correct button. Lexa internally groaned at how clumsy she was acting, she was going to blame exhaustion at this point and leave it at that. 

"Hey, thanks so much for doing this," Clarke smiled at her once she was settled in the car, placing her backpack in the floorboard. 

"No problem at all. Can you tell me why you feel like someone has been watching you all day,"? Lexa reached for the extra coffee and handed it to Clarke. 

"It's just the feeling. The hairs standing up on the back of my neck, the walk here I felt eyes on me. It's probably nothing," Clarke shrugged and sipped from the coffee, "Thank you for this, I definitely needed,". 

"No worries, I'm glad you called me either way" Lexa replied while buckling herself back up, "Care to tell me where I'm taking you,"? 

"Oh right, Station Heights," Clarke looked down at her phone, "Care to tell me why Octavia is threatening to break down my door," 

"Who,"? Lexa hoped she could play this one off and Octavia didn't throw her under the bus. 

"And I quote, 'I had to hear about you getting injured from a shooter from Lexa you're lucky I must work, or I'd be knocking down your door'," Clarke looked over to Lexa expectantly. 

Thump thump the sound of Lexa getting ran over by said bus. 

"I may have told her about you getting injured and saving my sister's life," Lexa was thankful she was driving so she didn't have to meet Clarke's death glare. "In my defense I didn't know she knew you, I barely know you myself," 

"So, you just make a habit out of talking about open cases with diner staff,"? Clarke said around the lid of the coffee cup. 

"Not normally no, she heard me say your name and suddenly I was under fire about why and how I knew you, I wasn't going to lie to her, she's a fairly close friend to myself and the department, she would've found out either way,". Lexa chanced a look over towards Clarke only to be met with a soft smile that in any other situation would've taken Lexa's breathe away. When Lexa looked back towards the road she nearly missed the turn in for Clarke's building. 

Once Lexa parked they both sat there in silence for a few moments. It wasn't awkward it was calming, like arriving home from a long day at work and finally taking your shoes off. Some soft rock song played lowly in the background, the police scanner was turned off due to her being off shift. 

"Do you want me to walk you up,"? Lexa reached for the ignition to take out the keys. 

"Please," Clarke replied with a shy smile. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Clarke stretched once she was out of the car, Lexa looked just as good in civilian clothes as she did her uniform. Dark jeans, a mint green long sleeve shirt with a grey vest over it, her hair was down and swung over her right shoulder blowing gently with the breeze going through the garage. She had her pistol in visible sight along with her badge clipped to her waist of her jeans. The shirt really brought out her eye color, a dark forest green that she could easily get lost in. The sound of a throat being cleared sent her back to reality, she looked back up into those eyes she was admiring. 

"I would lead the way, but I don't know where I'm going," Lexa nodded towards the door leading to the elevator. 

"Third floor, room 303," Clarke replied shouldering her backpack full of more medical knowledge than anyone should ever need. 

Lexa was already at the elevators holding the door open for her by the time Clarke finished grabbing everything from the car she needed. 

"Thanks," Clarke said while boarding the elevator. The elevator was smaller than most found in the city supporting weight of only 600lbs, it could comfortable fit about three people if they didn't mind touching a bit. Clarke looked down at her own hands, fiddling with a ring that belonged to her grandmother on her right hand. Clarke could smell Lexa's perfume clearly, it was light and airy, it would remind you of a meadow right after a spring shower. She could also see Lexa's tattoos more clearly up close, well what she could see peeking out of the long sleeve shirt. There are two words she has never seen before that wrap around the front of her wrist, Ste Yuj. She wanted to ask about what it means, but the elevator signaled they had arrived. 

Lexa led the way towards her apartment but began to slow as she approached the door. She had drawn her pistol and signaled for Clarke to wait. Movement could be heard on the other side of the apartment door. Lexa reached for the door handle and slowly pushed the door open. Lexa disappeared into the apartment. 

"HOLY SHIT!" 

Clarke may have forgotten to mention to Lexa that she had a roommate. 

"Um Clarke, can you come in here," Lexa sounded concerned and slightly confused. 

Clarke made her way towards her apartment when she noticed a knife sticking out of the door with a note attached. The knife's handle was black and light blue, and the note had streaks of red liquid that resembled blood dripping down it and a unique symbol on it, a solid white trident set against a mountain. Deciding to leave that for Lexa she entered her apartment and turned the corner into the living room that connected into the kitchen. Lexa and her roommate Raven Reyes were in a standoff. Lexa had her pistol drawn and Raven had a frying pan holding it like a longsword. 

"Clarke tell Officer Hot Shit to put down the damn gun," Clarke had to keep from doubling over in laughter at Raven's expression, a look between confusion and a desire to fight. She made her way over to Lexa and put a hand on her forearm. 

"This is my roommate Raven Reyes, I forgot to mention her I'm sorry," Lexa lowered her gun, "Raven this is Officer Lexa Woods, she is the sister of the GSW I told you about," Raven sat her frying pan back on the counter. 

Lexa apologized to Raven and began questioning her about when she got home and had she heard anything recently. 

"Around 8 p.m. and no, it's been fairly quiet until you made me shit myself, probably woke the whole damn floor," Raven replied while getting comfortable on the couch. 

Lexa pulled Clarke to the side for a moment. 

"Clarke that note on the door, that's The Queen's Men," Clarke's face drained of color, she didn't know much about the group, but she knew not to mess around with them. "A knife dipped in blood with a note is a sign of a hit, you guys are not safe here," Lexa looked into Clarke's eyes making sure she understood the severity of what was going on. "You both need to pack your bags, I'm going to call the chief and inform her what's going on," 

With that Lexa stepped outside the apartment to make her call. 

"Raven we got to go, pack your stuff," 

"Why what's going on Griff," 

"The Queen's Men have put a hit on me," 

Raven has never moved so fast in her life, first to hug Clarke to give her comfort and then bolting to her room to pack her life's work away. Raven worked as an engineer on the nearby military base, she had a knack for making things explode and they really appreciated her work. 

Clarke made her way to her own room and began packing the essentials, mostly her work clothes, some lounge clothes, toothbrush, and her make-up bag, the rest she can replace later. Her laptop and books for school were already in her backpack. She brought her suitcase back to the living room where her and Raven waited for Lexa to come back in. 

"It'll be okay Griff," Raven sat next to her and gently pushed Clarke's head onto her shoulder, "Officer Hot Shit won't let anything happen to you, and we both know I can rig an entire city to blow up," Clarke let out a small giggle at that, but she was too caught up in her own thoughts. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Once Lexa was outside the apartment to give the two women privacy to pack, she dialed her mother's phone number. 

"Chief Woods," 

"Mother, it's worse than we thought. A hit has been put on Doctor Griffin and possibly her roommate. I just found the note stabbed into her door," 

Indra was silent for a moment contemplating what to do next. 

"I'm sending Lincoln over, one will stay with you the other will stay with him for now. That's how it is going to be until Anya is out of the hospital," 

"Yes, Chief Woods," Lexa replied. 

"Lexa, be safe, I can't have both daughters in the hospital," Indra spoke softly. 

"Of course," 

After she hung up the phone she headed back inside, she was met with the sight of both of them cuddled together looking lost in their own thoughts. 

"So the Chief wants one of you to stay with me and the other to stay with Officer Lincoln," 

"Dibs on Officer Lincoln," Raven stated as she grabbed her stuff, "I'm not taking a risk of another Mexican standoff with you,". 

It was when Raven started moving her stuff that Lexa noticed she walked with a slight limp, she went over to help her move her stuff when Clarke's hand stopped her. 

"She won't want your help, she hates being seen as incapable, if she wants your help she'll tell you trust me," Clarke spoke lowly so Raven wouldn't hear, "Car accident when we were sixteen, a drunk driver hit us, I had a broken arm, Raven with a shatter leg, and our friend Well's didn’t make it," 

"I'm sorry to hear Clarke," Lexa set her hand on Clarke's that was still holding her arm. 

Lexa's phone started to ring blaring the X Files theme once again. 

"I might actually start liking Officer Hot Shit Griff," Raven yelled from her room as she began humming the rest of the opening tune. 

Lexa just shook her head and answered her phone, "Woods,". 

"It's Lincoln, I'm in the garage," 

"Be right down,". 

Lexa turned back to Clarke and Raven, "Lincoln is here, whenever you guys are good to go,". 

They both double checked their rooms to make sure they had everything they needed. Raven had two duffle bags, a cane, and a backpack. Clarke had the suitcase and her backpack. They began picking everything up, Lexa took Clarke's suitcase, so she could take Raven's duffle bags, even then Raven gave Clarke a dirty look. 

"I can get it Griff," Raven attempted to take back the duffle bags. 

"Raven be hardcore another night, I just want to get settled and die in a bed," Clarke responded while pressing the down arrow on the elevator. 

Raven dropped the subject and readjusted her backpack while leaning on her cane. 

After awkwardly shuffling around to get everyone to fit and all the baggage they were carrying, Lexa was squished between both women. She kept both hands securely wrapped around the suitcase handle and looked up at the ceiling. A large portion of both women's bodies were pressed into her in some sort of way. Clarke's hair was tickling her nose when she looked forward. Her hair had a slight vanilla smell mixed with the clean stench of the hospital. It was an odd but not necessarily bad smell. 

Once they reached the garage Lincoln was waiting next to Lexa's car. 

"Woah, this must be Officer Doomfist," Raven stated approaching Lincoln's car. 

Lincoln just smirked, "That must make you Sombra then miss Reyes," 

"I like him, you're stuck with me for a while," Raven patted Lincoln's shoulder and began putting her stuff in the trunk of his car. 

Lincoln turned back to Lexa and grasped her forearm like they had in the hospital. 

"You know what to do," Lexa looked him in the eyes. He nodded in reply. 

Lexa then began to load Clarke's belongings into her own car. Once everything was settled Clarke and Raven said goodbye with a few tears shed while Lincoln and Lexa waited in the car to give them some privacy. A few minutes passed before Clarke entered the car and began getting situated. 

"You ready," Lexa asked as she started the car. 

"As I'll ever be," Clarke replied looking straight out the windshield. 

Lexa began the drive to her house that would be serving as Clarke's home. The drive was quiet each letting their own minds wonder through the events that happened this week. A sister getting shot and a hit put out by the mafia on the other one. This hell of a night turned into a hell of a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual questions, comments, snide remarks?  
> Ste Yuj = Stay strong  
> *Yes there was an Overwatch reference (Doomfist/Sombra) for those of you who don't know*

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, snide remarks?


End file.
